Don't hurt me
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the 10 Hurt/Comfort community over at LiveJournal. Pairing:ItaDei. Table: Actions.Smexual content is within. Chapter 2 is a lemon. Chapter 5: Is short crack. There are some moments Deidara wishes Itachi would let him go.
1. Worry

Document Opened: 06/08/2009, 08:34am.

Authors Note: I'm on such an ItaDei kick lately.X3.

I went with the table 'Actions'. And it's rated M as most of them will involve some form of smexual content. So off to it then.:3.

For the 10_Hurt_Comfort LiveJournal community. Which I seriously recommend checking out as they have more themes now then I'm willing to list and one table called "Do It Yourself" where you can use ten existing themes of your choosing.X3.

Theme/Prompt: Hold Me.

Warnings: Mentions of lemon(smex), Out of character-ness, Fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or there would be some form of Akatsuki yaoi. Maybe even some SasoItaDei.;b.

///////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They were both panting as they collapsed. He was on his side with his back facing Itachi. Still feeling the effects of their recently finished _activity_.

Despite the fact this was their third time together, and as much as loved how Itachi knew how to drive him wild; one disturbing thought always came to mind when they were done. In the after silence the thought of Itachi telling him to leave or something along the lines of that.

That Itachi would be done with him, tell him to leave, having just used him for his body and then not want to see him anymore then neccessary. It was those thoughts he would get so lost in, that he was always a little startled whenever he felt the raven haired males arms encircle his waist and then he'd find himself pulled against a warm body and Itachi's head resting on top of his.

"Go to sleep." Itachi told him while dozing off himself. Aware of the fact the blond seemed to wait for permission just to go to sleep in his bed. He figured time would fix that. Right now, he was content just to have Deidara's body against his while his eyes shut.

It was only barely a minute later when Deidara fell asleep as well with a small smile on his face as well.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////

Authors Note: I know it's short but this is about the original length I wanted it.:3.

I'm off. Possibly to go start the next one.*^-^*.

Finished: 08/08/2009, 11:11am.


	2. Show me

Document Opened: 06/08/2009, 11:25am.

Authors Note: Technically I should be cleaning my room right now XD.

Theme/Prompt: Don't Hurt Me.

Warnings: This is one of the special M rated chapters. Smex! Then again, isn't that why some of you are reading anyway?.;p.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Somehow they were the only ones left at the base and had quickly made use of their 'alone time' together. The blond and the raven haired male had ended up in Deidara's room.

Itachi currently had the blond pinned against the left wall in a heated kiss. Somewhere along the line they had removed eack others cloaks and shirts.

After a moment Itachi pulled back from the kiss and looked at the confused and flushed face of the bomber. "Whats wrong, un?" He asked seeing Itachi's suddenly serious expression.

"I think we should stop before this goes somewhere you might regret." He understood how the younger male felt, to some extent. After all, when the time came for them to have sex, he would be the one pinning the blond. Not the other way around.

Itachi turned to walk away but stopped when Deidara grabbed his arm. He turned his head to glance at the blond who was looking at the ground with a bit of pink on his face. "Um, I know I wouldn't regret being with you, un." He let out a small sigh. "Since I've never really _been _with anyone I don't know what to do, un." He looked up into Itachi's dark eyes. "Can you help me, un?"

Itachi allowed a small smirk to spread on his face while looking into Deidara's visible pale-blue eye. "You do realize that there is no going back if we continue, right?" To add effect he he cupped the left side of the blonds face. "I....Trust you, un." He blinked a couple of times as Itachi completly faced him once again and recaptured his mouth in a deep kiss.

He slowly trailed his tongue against the roof of the blonds mouth, hearing a small moan escape the younger males throat. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the bomber and carefully started to guide him over to the bed.

///////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Deidara opened his visible eye after realizing that he and Itachi were both on his bed. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt Itachi's warm breath against his neck as the older male started planting butterfly kisses on his neck; starting at the top and slowly working his way down.

Itachi stopped after reaching the middle of the blonds chest and placed his right hand on the teens chest and pushed him backwards. Wasting no time he placed himself over the blond with his right knee between Deidara's legs and other one on the left. He kept himself up with his left arm while using his right pointer finger and placed it against the blonds lips.

Slowly he trailed the finger down the bombers neck, then his chest and finally his stomach before stopping at the rim of his pants. Itachi smirked at the red face of his boyfriend who remained silent. The blue eyed male was evidently nervous but Itachi found he enjoyed the expression.

It was a moment that seemed to re-enforce the fact that _he _was the dominant male. Something he liked and decided right then and there that he would have to have Deidara make more expressions like that.

However he did not wish to waste time and lowered himself to the teens pants. "Is...there something I should do, un?" He asked a little shakily. Not used to the feeling of blood rushing through him like this.

"Just co-operate." He replied calmly as he had his hands on either side of Deidara's pants and both swift and quick, had removed them along with his boxers. Deidara let out an unintentional whimper at the feeling of now being completely _naked_ and with Itachi currently hovering over him.

The raven haired male came back up to the bombers face and silently captured Deidara's mouth for another heated kiss before making the blonds visible eye widen in surprise as he grabbed the younger males member and began making slow pumping motions.

The blond could not hold back another moan as Itachi increased the motion he was making and despite his slightly fogged state of mind, he did not want the raven haired male to be the one doing all the work. So he did the only thing he could think of at the moment and raised his right hand and quickly shoved it down the Uchiha's pants and made a new use of tongue mouth.

It was Itachi's turn to widen his eyes in surprise for a moment at what the palm-mouth was doing. And rather skillfully at that.

He pulled away from the kiss, much to Deidara's disappointment but they did need air. Itachi was barely able to hold back the own hitch in his throat as he spoke. "You...catch on quickly."

Unfortunately he removed Deidara's hand. "Was that bad, un?" He asked with a puzzled face.

"No. But I have one thing to do before we continue." He held two fingers in front of the bombers face. "Suck." He told him bluntly. Without a word the blond held onto Itachi's right wrist and took the two digits in his mouth and began sucking.

////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

While Deidara kept busy sucking on his fingers, Itachi went to work using his free left hand to remove his own pants and boxers. It had taken a moment longer then normal but soon enough they were on the ground with the other articles of clothing discarded around the room.

After doing so he faced the blond. "Thats enough." Truthfully he liked the fact the bomber had made good use of his tongue and had trailed it along his fingers as well when he had been sucking on them.

He laid sideways beside the blond. "Turn over so your back faces me." Deidara wasn't an idiot to what was coming. Itachi didn't have to just order him that specifically. He kept silent about it though since he had a feeling the raven haired male was trying to actually help.

However the thought did not help his nervous-ness as his heart rate increased while he did what Itachi said. "This might hurt, but it gets better."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

His pale-blue eye widened as he let out a gasp when Itachi slid a finger into him, soon follwed by the second one. His breath was hitched as Itachi started prodding him.

"This _will_ hurt but it gets _much _better." He positioned himself behind the blond. His only response was a nervous whimper.

He let out a pained breath as Itachi slowly slid into him. The brim of his eyes were watering up from it. The raven haired male increased the motion to a steady pace.

////////////

It felt like it had been longer then what he knew it was before Itachi's next thrust caused him to cry out in pleasure rather then pain. His breath hitched as his body felt hot. A sensation he had never known until now. He had to shut his eyes as now every new thrust brought sparks.

"Better....Isn't it?" He was pleased at the gasps the blond was making.

"Ah....yes, un!" Itachi thrust particularly hard making him moan out the Uchiha's name.

Not long later he knew he couldn't take much more and was just about spent. "Ah, 'Tachi, un!" He barely managed out. A moment later however his mouth was slightly agape while he felt himself release about the same time Itachi came inside of him.

////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Afterward he had the blond up against his chest; his arms around the teen while the bomber had his head nuzzle in the crook of Itachi's neck. Deidara had drifted off to sleep not long ago, leaving him to his thoughts.

It was moments like this that made him wonder where along the line Deidara had stopped hating him and cursing his existence to becoming his lover.

He stifled a yawn while his eyes started closing. Deciding that the thought could wait for another time as he joined the bomer in sleep.

////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note: This is my first ItaDei lemon. So, I know it's not the best regarding these two. And since practice makes perfect: I'll just have to write more lemons for them.X3.

Finished: 06/11/2009, 10:46pm.


	3. You play dirty, un

Document Opened; 06/13/2009, 04:08am.

Authors Note: After I write this then I'm off to finish cleaning my room.X3. And I still have my 'Deidara' claim at the 10 Whores community at LiveJournal. My first entry is still archived there; so in the next day or so, I will be posting the very first ItaDei thing I ever .

On an extra note at the 10 Whores community you claim one character and write ten different pieces with the claim in a different pairing. For my second entry I'll be working on ZetsuDei lemon later.).

Theme/Prompt: Just say no.

Warning for heavy lime and out of character-ness.

//////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////

After stepping inside his room he slammed the door shut and stomped over to look out of the window and try to cool off. "Stupid Itachi, un." He muttered while crossing his arms.

He and the raven haired male were on a mission together since Sasori needed to repair some of the puppets in his arsenal and Kisame had been sent out with Zetsu for some 'special' recon mission. Everything had been going fine until earlier when Itachi had blatantly insulted his art.

"He's going to pay for insulting me, un." He said quietly to no one while thinking of ways to get back at the Uchiha. He may have been his boyfriend but absolutely no one got away with insulting him like that. After running different options he thought of one that would work just fine by his standards.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It had been a couple hours since the blond stormed off. Itachi had decided to give him that time to cool down so _maybe_, just _maybe_ the bomber would listen. It was only seven pm and they didn't have to leave to complete the mission until a little after midnight.

So now he was at the door that led into Deidara's room. He wrapped at the door and his reply was a flat "Come in, un." Silently he did. Quietly shutting and and locking the thick wooden door behind him.

//////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He kept his gaze focused on some birds in a tree not too far away. "What brings you by, un?" He asked while continuing to watch the chirping birds.

"Will you listen?"

Deidara made a 'tch' noise. "You mean listen so you can insult my art some more, un?" He huffed and averted his gaze a little further down.

His pale-blue eye widened in surprise for a brief moment when he felt Itachi wrap his arms around him. "I did not insult your _art_.." He bit back a slight shiver as the taller males head was so close to his, he could feel Itachi's warm breath against his neck. That however did not stop the red from coming to his face before he fumed. "Like hell you didn't, un!" He got out of the older males hold to turn around and glare at him.

"You said it was useless right to my face and mmph..." He was cut off by the Uchiha forcing their mouths together, his mind was blank for a moment as Itachi started sucking on part of his lower lip. It had taken a moment to remember his idea from earlier and when he did he pushed Itachi back away from him with some inner disappointment.

Regardless, he glared at the taller male. Who had an eyebrow raised in an almost amused fashion. "That was dirty and besides, no sex until you apologize and mean it, un." He re-crossed his arms awaiting the Uchiha's response.

The raven haired male got an idea of his own and had a feeling it was the best way he could make the stubborn blond listen to him. Within the blink of an eye he had the bombers wrist pinned above his head aginst the wall and captured his mouth again for another kiss.

Deidara knew it was a mock gesture that Itachi was doing by resuming toying with his bottom lip, seeking permission. Still, every move the older male did made it harder to resist. 'Just say _no_, un.' He tried keeping consistent with the thought but after a very short time his body betrayed him and he allowed the Uchiha to enter his mouth, deepening the kiss.

After a _very_ unintended low moan escaped his throat, he felt Itachi's lips slowly leave before the older male started planting butterfly kisses on the right side of his neck. "I did not insult you earlier. I merely stated that your form of attack would bring to much attention to what is _supposed_ to be a stealth mission." Before the blond could reply Itachi settled on a spot bewteen his lower neck shoulder and began leaving a mark.

Deidara was stuck. Itachi _had_ phrased it like that earlier and there was the _tiniest _chance he had taken it out of context and jumped to conclusions. "Yeah, well you still play _dirty_, un." He muttered out while trying to keep his breathing straight.

He used his left arm to keep the slightly shorter males wrists pinned while he quickly brought his right arm around Deidara's lower waist and pulled him a little closer. "It was the only way I knew you would listen." He smirked knowingly as Deidara only looked off to the side.

Not missing an opportunity he released the blonds wrists and wrapped his arm around the bombers upper body and as soon as Deidara jerked his head to look at him he forced their mouths together once more and slowly started redirecting them towards the bed.

/////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After landing on the bed on his back he made a few futile attempts at resisting the Uchiha but every second that passed made it more and more difficult. Technically the raven haired male had not apologized but he himself had taken a few things out of context.

When Itachi slid his hand under his shirt, his resolve to outright tell the Uchiha 'no' started weakening consideribly. And when the older males hand found it's way at the rim of his pants, it had all but shattered and the blond figured instead of letting himself suffer as well, he would show the Uchiha just useful his art could be no matter where they were. And maybe learn how to tell him 'no'.

//////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////////////////

Authors Note: Not all of these are going to contain lemons. In fact I'm thinking of making the next one 'Fwuffy'.;p.

Then again I did get my ItaDei claim approved this morning at another LJ community and I chose the fluff table.X3.

Finished: 06/14/2009, 10:27pm.


	4. It's how we came to be

Document Opened: 07/13/2009, 10:39pm.

Authors Note:  
I just got the idea for this while looking at the prompt off my LiveJournal.:3.  
By the way, chapter 2 of 'One missione to love' is in progress. It's just taking time to get .

Theme/Prompt: Get Out/ Get Out of Here.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey, Itachi, un?" The blond tilted head upward a little to see part of Itachi's calm face.

"Hm." He replied in a low voice. His arms still around the bomber.

"I was wondering about something, un." He said and the last time the raven haired teen had heard that, it wasn't good.

"I know we hated each other at first but what made you change your mind, un?" Itachi shifted a little uncomfortably, not sure he should tell Deidara. "Do you _really_ want to know?" He was also tempted to correct him. After all, after their little match the hate was fairly one-sided, personally at the time he was neutral.

"Of course. It can't be that bad, can it un?" Either way they both knew he would pester him until he told him. "It's really how you take it."

"Then tell me so I'll know how to take it, un." He turned his head to face Itachi so he could raise a eyebrow at him.

"It was a month before the first time we kissed." He started and Deidara remained silent so Itachi could continue.

////////////////////////////

_Having just returned from a mission, all he wanted to do was take a quick shower and go to bed. Kisame had offered to turn in the scroll and the report which was fine with him. But first he had to go to his room and get a change of clothes._

_Of course if he was in a better and more rested frame of mind then he wouldn't have opened the wrong door without knocking and wouldn't have had the most awkward moment in his life with the person who hated him to the very core._

_For a very long second neither said anything as it sunk in to the blond who decided throwing something at him would be just fine. Which of course the closest thing to him at the moment was his hair brush. "Get out pervert, un!" He yelled and the Uchiha decided he would come back later and apologize since his room was right next to the bombers._

_Later after narrowly avoiding the projectile, which made a small hole in the wall, he had been sitting on his bed with the image of what he saw stuck in his mind._

_Apparently the other teen himself, had just returned from the showers and his long golden hair was clinging to his body, his tanned skin was still a little wet and he was completely naked. The towel was near his feet on the ground._

_No matter what he did, he just couldn't shake the image. And after awhile he had come to the conclusion he didn't want too._

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

"That's essentially it." He finished almost wondering how Deidara would take it. He had been silent for the most part.

"So you being half asleep and seeing me _naked_ led us to where we are now, un?" The bomber had said it with some disbelief. But at least not disappointment.

"That about sums it up."

"Huh, un." He really wasn't sure what to think of that. However his visible blue eye widened for a moment when Itachi had a hand under his chin and leaned down to kiss him.

After a moment they broke apart. "Do you regret it?"

Deidara smiled aoftly. "Nope. Not at all, un."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I actually wanted him to walk in on Dei in the shower but no that I think about it, that might make for a nice one-shot lemon on it's own so look for it in the future.  
I know the characters are a little butchered ut this was fun to .

Finished: 07/13/2009, 11:53pm.


	5. Unwrap me

Document Opened: 02/26/2010, 05:25-27am.

I really want to finish this claim, this one puts me half way in and I have ideas for the rest of the themes as well.

Table: Actions.  
Theme/Prompt: No.4; Let me go.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He liked laying close to the Uchiha's warm body with his head against the pale teens chest, able to hear the lulling rythmic heartbeat that he sometimes fell asleep too.

He _really_ liked it at night right before they both fell into slumber, how Itachi wrapped his arms around him and then they fell asleep close to one another.

Unfortunately, as much he liked those things, there were sometimes nights like this where there was a small price to pay.

The again, as the bombers visible eye twitched, the price didn't seem so small. He didn't want to awaken Itachi, since they had both recently returned from difficult missions and were given a few days off to recover.

Whenever he tried to gently move or pry himself free from the embrace, Itachi, would only strengthen his hold and shift slightly. It reminded him very much of one of the finger toys from China.

The clock's ticking echoed in his ears as the seconds seemed go on forever and minutes spanned an eternity.

For now, all he could do was wait until he thought of a way to get free or for the Uchiha to let him go.

Either way, he hoped it was soon. He really needed the restroom.  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Yep, my first ItaDei of the year and it's .  
And it's actually the length I wanted it.

Please remember, any form of con-crit/feedbac is welcomed.^_^.

Done: 02/26/2010, 06:24am.


End file.
